Suseri Shimazu
Suseri Shimazu is the cousin of Sakuya Shimazu and a first year high school student. Appearance Suseri wears two types of clothing: her shrine maiden outfit and her high school outfit. She has long dark violet hair, but she keeps them up with two white ribbons in the form of twin tails. She has a large bust-size; it's the second largest behind Nadeshiko Soma. Personality In the beginning she seemed somewhat emotionless but has been proven that she's a kuudere. She never gets embarrassed over any perverted moments. History Just like Sakuya, she is in the running to be the next head of the Shimazu family and tried to increase her chances of becoming the next head by stealing Shinichiro from Sakuya. She tried this by attempting to seduce him while he was taking a bath, but that ended in failure as the ending result was him being knocked unconscious. She considered this an opportunity, so with the help of Mari she kidnapped Shinichiro. Shinichiro was then outraged by the fact that Suseri went this far just to outdo Sakuya, but she offered to finish what they started if he became her personal servant. However, this conversation ended with a specter attacking the car nearly killing them. This was a trap made by a person wanting revenge on the Shimazu family. Later on, Suseri and Mari transfer to the high school that Sakuya and Shinichiro were attending. When questioned why, she stated that she not only wanted Shinichiro on her side, but she was investigating a possible specter case occurring around the campus. In the end, it was nothing more than a golem possessed by a katana, which is the specter. Sakuya tried to wield the sword but ended up being possessed by it instead. This led to Suseri deciding to kill Sakuya, but Shinichiro stepped in the way preventing her attack. Shinichiro was almost killed but when the katana made contact with his mouth, he discovered its true name and wielded it himself. This attack was all because of the same person responsible for the attack on Shinichiro and Suseri. A third specter attack this time was on the school itself resulting in the death of a few students. The final battle ended up in the Gym, but it was turned in favor of that person. A spider specter trapped the group in strong web. Sakuya and Shinichiro were on the verge of dying, but Shinichiro decided to intervene by kissing Sakuya giving her an immense amount of spiritual energy turning the battle in the group's favor. Unfortunately, it came at a cost, Shinichiro discovered that Sakuya's true name was Isuca making him her master. A few days passed by, and the relationship between Shinichiro and Sakuya was distant because in the Shimazu family, if anybody outside the family discovers a family member's true name that person is exiled. Suseri considered this an opportunity, so she decided to talk to Shinichiro telling him the Sakuya was a lost cause and that he should work alongside her. He refused stating Sakuya wouldn't give up just because of the situation she's in. Suseri knew he would say that, and she understood clearly his resolve. Instead of continuing this conversation, she asked Shinichiro to take good care of Sakuya. Another specter involving the subway occurs, and the specter this time was a smoke specter. This was also a trap, and the end result was Shinichiro nearly dying of suffocation. Sakuya performed CPR saving his life. During that time, Suseri goes off alone to find the specter specter but ended up meeting the one behind these traps. Suseri gets injured, but gets saved by Sakuya. It was then that this person decided to tell the group her name: Isuca. A few days later, a meeting was being held at the Shimazu family. The current head decided that Sakuya will not be exiled. Suseri's mother disagreed stating that she must be exiled. Suseri, on the other hand, went along with the head's decision which only infuriated her mother telling her that she should not have anything to say on the matter due to the fact that she was also in the running to be the next head. Ignoring what her mother told her, Suseri asks the head to perform the ritual of exorcism. The next day, Suseri encountered Shinichiro and asked him if she could tag along with him on his shopping trip. During that time, she began to develop romantic feelings for him. This built up her confidence, and she began the ritual of exorcism confronting the lightning beast. Unfortunately, her confidence wasn't enough, and she got injured in the process. After seeing her in pain, Shinichiro decided to help her. During the ritual, Suseri began to have flashbacks of her childhood. She got too distracted, and the lightning beast was ready to pounce. Shinichiro prevented this by stabbing it in the leg. In return, the lightning beast hit Shinichiro with a jolt of electricity knocking him to the ground. Suseri tries to heal him, but he told her to leave her healing spells for herself. He then gave her words of advice and then fell unconscious. Suseri started having thoughts about Sakuya using Shinichiro and herself wanting only his power. She gives her first kiss to him and she regains and increases her spiritual power. After replenishing her spiritual energy, Suseri regained her confidence and heard Shinichiro say Sakuya. Instead of getting upset, Suseri strengthened her composure, clearly showing that Shinichiro discovered her true name (Sakuya. Ironic, isn't it) without realizing it, and faced the lightning beast head-on. The lightning beast took note of her resolve and with a few words of negotiation, it swore loyalty to Suseri for the next three years. Shinichiro regains conscious and notices that the lightning beast has become tranquil. Suseri then asks him to give it a name, and he decide on the name Shiro. Abilities Spirit Summoning Relationships Sakuya Ever since they were kids, they've been rivals. They are fighting to be the next official head of the Shimazu family. And according to the manga, both of them has developed feelings for Shinichirou, to the point that he knows the true name of both of them. Suseri's true name ( according to manga ) is Sakuya Shinichiro She only wanted Shinichiro's power in the beginning to outdo Sakuya, but as time passed by, she began to develop romantic feelings for him. Suseri falls in love with Shinichiro. Category:Isuca characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females